leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vayne
Fähigkeiten Vayne erhält 30 zusätzliches Lauftempo, wenn sie sich auf einen nahen gegnerischen Champion zubewegt. |leveling = |description2 = :}} Das zusätzliche Lauftempo von Jägerin der Nacht wird auf 90 verdreifacht. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| sind, aktivieren nicht den Bonus von Jägerin der Nacht. *Nachdem Vayne die auf den Gegner verloren hat, er aber noch in Reichweite ist, hält das zusätzliche Lauftempo von Jägerin der Nacht noch für 2 Sekunden an. |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Vayne vollführt eine kurze Hechtrolle in Richtung des Mauszeigers, wodurch ihr nächster normaler Angriff innerhalb von 7 Sekunden zusätzlichen normalen Schaden verursacht, welcher sowohl mit Vaynes als auch mit ihrem interagiert. |leveling = % des Angriffsschadens|AD}} |description2 = Hechtrolle . |leveling2 = |description3 = :}} Hechtrolle macht Vayne ab der Ausführung für 1 Sekunde lang . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . *Der '''zusätzliche Schaden von Hechtrolle wird absorbiert, wenn dem Angriff wird, er oder wird oder wenn er . |spellshield = blockieren den verstärkten Angriff nicht. |additional = *Die Abklingzeit beginnt erst nachdem der verstärkte Angriff ausgeführt worden ist oder nach 7 Sekunden. *Der zusätzliche Schaden wird auch auf Türmen, Inhibitoren und den Nexus angewendet. *Die Ausführzeit von Hechtrolle kann Vaynes Schaden pro Sekunde verringern, wenn sie ein sehr hohes Angriffstempo hat. *Der zusätzliche Schaden wird selbst dann verbraucht, wenn das Ziel unverwundbar wird, während das Projektil auf das Ziel zufliegt. *'Vayne' kann Hechtrolle zwar nicht über Terrain einsetzen, aber um Kollision mit Einheiten wie Vasallen oder Champions . *Die während endet frühzeitig, wenn Vayne irgendeine Aktion außer Bewegung ausführt. |video = |video2 = }} }} Vaynes normale Angriffe und markieren ihr Ziel für 3 Sekunden mit einer Steigerung Silberbolzen, bis zu 3 mal. Wenn sie einen neuen Gegner angreift, verliert sie alle bereits angesammelten Markierungen auf dem vorherigen Ziel. |leveling = |description2 = Die dritte Markierung mit Silberbolzen verbraucht alle 3 Markierungen, um dem Ziel zuzufügen. Der Schaden hat einen Minimalwert und fügt Monstern maximal 200 Schaden zu. |leveling2 = % des Ziels maximalen Lebens|health}}| |true damage}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . |video = |video2 = }} }} | }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Vayne fires a heavy bolt at the target unit, dealing physical damage, , and applying them a stack. |leveling = | }} |description2 = If the target collides with a wall, they take the same physical damage again and are for seconds. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| (same as Vayne's basic attacks) * Condemn's direction is determined when the projectile hits (will follow the line both Vayne and her target draw at that specific moment) * Condemn's duration starts when Vayne's target collides with a wall (they can be disabled for up to 2 seconds depending on duration based on distance traveled) * Condemn will not always interrupt enemy on Vayne's allies (sometimes they remain affected even if the enemy champion responsible is as far as outside ability range) * The secondary damage Condemn's target takes when they collide with a wall is considered . * Condemn interacts with player-created terrain ( , , , ) |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = For a duration, Vayne gains as well as bonus effects on both and . |leveling = |AD}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} Referenzen Fähigkeiten | }} |speed = |cost = 90 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Vayne feuert einen Bolzen, der normalen Schaden verursacht, das Ziel und es mit einer Steigerung markiert. |leveling = |text2= }} |description2 = Kollidiert das Ziel mit der Umgebung, erleidet es den selben Schaden erneut und wird 1.5 Sekunden lang . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | ist ein in 2 Instanzen Schaden zufügendes Zurückschlagen und mögliches Festhalten eines einzelnen Gegners. |damagetype = |projectile = trueprojectilefalsepassivepoppy |name = |spelleffects = single |spelleffects-aoe = |spelleffects-dot = |spelleffects-single = |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = werden mit Ausnahme von Silberbolzen nicht ausgelöst. blockiert die Fähigkeit. |spellshield = blockieren die Fähigkeit. |additional = *Die Richtung des von Verdammen wird beim Treffen des Projektils berechnet und folgt einer gedachten Linie durch Vayne und dem Ziel. *Die Dauer des Festsetzens des Ziels dauert insgesamt 2 Sekunden, da sie erst nach der Kollision mit der Struktur beginnt. *Das Ergebnis der Nutzung von Verdammen gegen Champions, welche können (wie oder ), ist unterschiedlich.: **Teilweise kann ein direkt vor Ausführung der Unterdrückung genutztes Verdammen diese sofort abbrechen. **Teilweise wird der gegnerische Champion zurückgeschlagen, der Schaden und die Unterdrückung bleiben, obwohl der Champion aus seiner Fähigkeitenreichweite ist (z.B.: ). *Wenn Vayne sich in Angriffsreichweite befindet, kann sie auch immer Verdammen nutzen. *''Verdammen'' funktioniert auch mit temporärem Terrain wie , , und . *Der ausgelöste Schaden zählt als Schaden eines kritischen Treffers. *'Vayne' kann mit Verdammen nur eine Steigerung Silberbolzen generieren, selbst wenn sie das Ziel betäubt. *Die Nutzung auf den Drachen sorgt für einen Bug, der Angriffe für 1,5 Sekunden verhindert, aber durch Hechtrolle oder Bewegung entfernt wird. |video = Vayne_Verdammen_Video |video2 = }} }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Vayne erhält temporär zusätzlichen und verstärkt sowie für eine kurze Zeit. |leveling = Sekunden Angriffsschaden}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | ist eine selbstverstärkende Fähigkeit. |damagetype = |projectile = |name = |spelleffects = |spelleffects-aoe = |spelleffects-dot = |spelleffects-single = |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = *''Letzte Stunde'' hat keine Ausführzeit und behindert Vayne in keinster Weise. *Unsichtbarkeit wird, nach Aktivierung der Hechtrolle, sofort gewährt und erlaubt keinen Rückschluss auf die Richtung, in die sich Vayne bewegt. *Alles außer "Fortbewegung" deckt Vayne auf. *'Vayne's Animationen werden für die Dauer von Letzte Stunde leicht verändert. |video = Vayne_Letzte Stunde_Video |video2 = }} }} Referenzen cs:Vayne en:Vayne es:Vayne fr:Vayne pl:Vayne pt-br:Vayne ru:Вейн zh:薇恩 Kategorie:Veröffentlichter Champion